Anything For Ya I Mean It
by XxtrinianimegirlxX
Summary: I suck at summeries. please read and review my story :D
1. you found me

Disclaimer: I sadly, can't own -Man. ***hides in emo corner*... **anyways I wonder who would figure where I got the title from... anywayzzzz I got 2 super cute nicknames AiSaN gUrL from lion and ChEeSe from cathy. I luv em both.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Anything for Ya... I mean it.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The asian teen turned the volume up on the radio in his car. He didn't particularly like the song but he just didn't want to hear the annoy red-head's voice as he talked about his girlfriend.'Why did Komui agree to Lavi as his sister's boyfriend? Anyone would've been a better choice,' Kanda thought as he realized that he was listening to Trey Songz and Nicki Minaj's song, Bottoms Up. "Oh, Yuu! I didn't know you liked this song. It's like one of my favorite songs after Right Thru Me of course. I sang that for Lenalee and she was crying and-" "I'm sure she was crying 'cause you hurt her damn ears from your horrible singing, Baka!" Kanda interrupted Lavi before he went on and on again about his happiness. Kanda drove faster and at the red-head's apartment, he all but threw him out of his shiny, black Mercedes.

The extremely annoyed Japanese teen drove home and as he was walking up his drive he saw a figure in front of his door. 'Freaking hobos,' he thought as he waked up his drive. "Oi! Wake up, dude," he said not so gently nudging the person with the toe of his red converse. "Mmhmm," the man (as Kanda thought) rolled and snapped his eyes open. Dark sapphire eyes met stormy grey as the man slowly sat up on his elbow while his other arm rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "I'm terribly sorry, sir. I was jus so tired I just thought I'd take a little nap here," the figure spoke. Kanda looked at him in the dim porch light and saw that the guy was really strange. He had a shock of snowy white hair, grey eyes, and an odd scar or tattoo running down the left side of his face.

"Old man I don't have time for this," Kanda said side-stepping the man. "Old?" the other questioned, "I'm only fifteen you know. You're quite rude, I am in fact an albino but right now I could see you but that's a long story," he continued chuckling slightly. Kanda stared at the boy open-mouthed. "Close your mouth. I do say you'll catch flies, if you keep that up. Anyways I was wondering if you'd let me stay with you but I don't mean to impose on you. I just came to the states and and my word! Is it always this hot?" the boy continued. Kanda effectively blocked him out. "Why?" the asian all but shouted at the rambling brit before him. "Well I need a place to stay and I will pay you but I can't see in the day due to a screw up with the doctors a few years ago but I can see when no light is present which sucks because I can hardly see but I won't be any trouble to you-" "Listen I don't give a damn about your eyes. I really don't like company but I guess you could stay but I don't...uh..know your name and God help me moyashi if you need any help going to the bathroom and stuff just leave 'cause I'm not gonna help ya!" he said opening the door. "My name is Allen. Allen Walker and you are..." the silverette said extending his right hand. "Kanda," said the pissed teen as he walked into the house, leaving the door open for the younger.

Allen walked into the house and slowly took off his black coat and felt his way to the coat rack to hang it on. Kanda silently observed him as he leaned on the door-frame that led to the kitchen. As if he'd help the Moyashi. He could see in the dark couldn't he? "Umm...Moyashi, I need to put the light on because I need to see and such and it's late and I have school in the morning-" "It's okay, Kanda. I'm fine," the boy said sweetly his white bangs coving his grey eyes. Soundlessly, the Asian teen put the light on and proceeded to get his dinner only to curse loudly as he realized he had company. He prepared more noodles for Allen who had found his way into the tv room. He perched himself on the arm of the sofa and hummed a soft lullaby to himself.

"I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine  
I'm lovin' cloud nine, my head's in the sky  
I'm solo, I'm ridin' solo  
I'm ridin' solo, I'm ridin solo, so-"

"Hello," Kanda said pot spoon in one hand as he answered his blackberry. "Yo! Bro we sooo gotta hit the clubs tonight," the other voice said loudly. "Daisya, no ok. I'm kinda busy and I have school in the morning," the teen said stirring the noodles in the pot. Allen came to stand next to the stove earning him a glare from the annoyed teen. "Awww, Kanda that's sooo not fair you never have time!" the elder teen wailed " " I don't have time for this," Kanda said hanging up. He deposited the phone on the counter and continued to cook.

"Move," he growled nudging the albino in the direction of the table. "Are you finished?" Allen asked softly. "Almost," came the harsh reply as Kanda opened a can of meatballs and poured it into a sauce pan. He was so annoyed. Trust his step-brother to call him when he was having a horrible day already. Kanda looked over to the teen sitting at his table and sighed. The boy was humming a strange melody under his breath. "Uhh... dude what are you humming?" Kanda asked, a vein popping on his forehead. Allen looked up, grey eyes dilated and a small smile on his lips as he sang, "Eh girl daz you? Eh well I looking fuh sum loose waist and flexcey back. Allyuh fellas probably wondering wah I talkin bout. Well watch nah. Make d gyal dem bend right ova. Make d gyal dem bend rite ova. Ova, ova ova, ova. Ova, ova, ova, ova. Make d gyal dem bend rite ova. Make d gyal dem bend right ova. Carapichaima straight cum ova. Ova, ova, ova, ova. When it come to girls iz d man. To d beach me nah carry sand. Normal scene, white or brown. Wining on girls all night long. Aunty and she nieces. I left all in pieces. If dey not cute as she is, they still have to show me this when yuh wine to d left is slap. When yuh wine to d left is chop. Push up yuh hand, move up yuh hand and show me all you chop, slap chop, slap chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop. Make d-" "Stop!" Kanda almost screamed. He was entrance by the boy's singing but the heavy accent he put on made it hard to understand but it sounded foreign but good."Why?" Allen asked cocking his head to the side. White bangs falling in his line of vision. "Well, first of all, I want to know what you were singing and two where is it from?" Kanda said going back to the saucepan.

"Well I was singing Make De Gyal Dem Bend Right Ova by Buhwahmoder and it's for Trinidad for carnival this year. I went there for Christmas last year. Fell in love with it," Allen said facing the window. Kanda made a low sound in his throat and served the food. "Trinidad as in Trinidad and Tobago? That's cool I have a.. umm... friend living there. She was a bit eccentric though," he said sitting down to eat. "Was she your girlfriend?" Allen asked feeling the table for a fork to eat with. Kanda almost choked at that. Him and Kimiko? As if! "No, she wasn't. More like a childhood friend. Hurry up and eat, Moyashi! I have school in the morning" Kanda said taking his time to eat.

The pair finished eating and Kanda showed Allen the room he'd be staying in and went to bed. 'Well... tomorrow would be interesting,' Kanda thought as he drifted off to the sorry excuse for a dreamscape he had.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

A/N: Jeez this took so long to finish. Wish I had my flash drive so I could upload my carnival fic. Man I luv dat song Allen was singing. Carnival gonna be bessss. I not playing mas doh. I have a niece too so yay me! review please. Criticize it I doh care I know it was dumb. Next chap up when I remember to post.


	2. wotless

I'm back bitches! Carnival gonna be bess I strongly suggest u listen to as much 2011 soca while reading this story. This is going to be yullen and song that kanda's listening to in the start is wotless by kes. Cuz rite now I jus wotless! My cuz always calls me that.

Disclaimer: I doh own this epic anime/manga cyah say I doh wanna own it doh. :/

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Ah Wotlesssssss !

Right now I just Wotless ! ( mmm mmm ) ….Repeat 4 times

Ah Wotlesssssss !Ah winning away , feeling so nice , so nice , so nice,  
Sweat dripping on meh, but its alright , alright , alright,And ah feel like , I just win a million dollars!Everybody watching meh, wearing a million colours!You wanna talk (Talk bout dis )  
Cause when ah wine you go (Talk bout dat)  
When ah getting on you go (Talk bout dis)  
Call yuh friends and den (Talk bout dat)  
Down south dey go (Talk bout dis)  
Up town dey done (Talk bout dat)YOU ! I dont care what you say !Cause right now I just Wotless ,  
And I dont really careless,  
Meh girlfriend she go get vex,  
Meh family go send text,  
But I don't care Ah Wotless  
Dey say ah moving breathless  
But I dont really careless,  
Dis year ah moving fearless !Tell dem call meh name ! I go take de blame!  
Tell dem call meh name ! Woy ! I go take d blame ! Yea!

Kanda's computer blared as he got ready for school the next day. He had a sleeping moyashi upstairs in his guest room and needed something to clear his head. Kimiko his childhood friend sent him most of the new soca for carnival this year. Usually it calmed him down but right now it wasn't really working. He stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth as Allen climbed down the stairs in the dark orange tee and black skinnies he was wearing the night before. Kanda barley spared the kid a second glance as he stopped the music and shoved the laptop into his dark blue massager bag. "Good morning, BaKanda," Allen said humming yet another soca tune under his breathe. "Cassie," Kanda inquired. He had to give it to the kid he had good taste in music. "My name is Allen, I do say I am not a girl!" the brit said pouting cutely. "You look like one but I was referring to the song you were humming. Town ting by Cassie right?" the asian said looking at the boy. He nodded and Kanda mumbled something about him going to school as he stalked out of the kitchen and slammed the front door after him. Shortly after Allen heard tires screeching as Kanda left.

Allen wondered to the fridge in hopes of finding something to eat. He found bread, ham, cheese and some orange juice. He finished off the ingredients in a few sandwiches and felt his way to the living room. He found the remote and turned the television on. He memorized the buttons and tried to find a decent channel. He heard music coming from one channel. Allen left the channel there and tried to feel the beat of the music.

Easy come, easy go

that's just how you live

oh, take, take, take it all

but you never give.

Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss

Had your eyes wide open.

Why were they open?

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash.

You tossed it in the trash you did.

To give me all you love is all I ever asked.

'Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya.

Throw my head on a blade for ya.  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from  
Mad women, bad women, that's just what you are, yeah  
You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car  
Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is  
I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my head on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for ya, baby  
But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire  
Ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never, ever, ever did, baby  
But darling, I'd still catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my head on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya  
I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain

Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Ooh, you never do the same  
No, no, no, no

Allen found himself singing along to the chorus and was actually liking the sound. Soon the song ended and he glared at the tv. "I wish I could've seen the video," he said crossing his arms. "I've got the magic in me. Every time I touch that track it tuns to gold," he sang to the next song. He loved that song a lot too. He was beginning to like this channel. He listened to it for the rest of the day. Occasionally getting up to get food or when nature called. He knew most of the choruses to the songs after about four hours. He recognized a few bands like thereadyset ad nevershoutnever. He also recognized Justin Beiber and Nicki Minaj. He met them all before when he was on tour. Yes, he was Tristan, famous rapper/singer from Britain. Why was he at Kanda's house? Well he was hiding but he never did go mainstream but he was good and he didn't want to go mainstream and that is why he left. On his yet to be released album was his song 'Tonight' featuring Nicki Minaj and the video was, if he did say so himself, was amazing even if he hadn't seen it.

Hours later Kanda arrived home with his cousin, Lenalee, who was blabbing about some new pop star she found last week. His eyes swept the living room and saw Allen with a look of shock on his face as he stared blackly at the tv. "Tonight, yea tonight, I'm gonna have you baby. Don't be scared I won't hurt you. Your my little angel. God sent you to me straight from heaven. I dunno what I did to deserve you. I really don't. I I I just don't. Don't question it, baby. Let's just go with it. Yea let's just go with it," the boy with the mask on tv sang as he play the white piano while Nicki Minaj sat on top it. She was wearing a blonde and green wig, (like her black and pick curly one just blonde with green.) and a short, black, sparkly dress and super sexy sliver heels (indescribably sexy!). The boy was wearing a black tux and had brown hair. He wore a half mask and it was silver and was covered with rime stones. Allen had changed the channel and was staring, no glaring at the lamp on his left. "Hi!" Lenalee said smiling sticking out a hand to the boy. Allen looked up and said a soft hello. Lenalee's smile faltered a bit when the boy just stared at her not shaking her hand. "Baka, he's blind. He can't see you hand," Kanda said annoyed. "Oops! Sorry Allen-chan," the girl said hugging him. "It's okay, miss. It happens often. I'm quite used to it," Allen said when the girl let him go. "Oh I'm Lenalee Li. Mr. Grumpy's cousin," she said jabbing a thumb in Kanda's direction.

Allen was shocked. That moron he was staying with had family? Especially ones as nice as Lenalee? "I'm sorry did I hear you correctly? BaKanda has family and your so nice I'm sure I heard wrongly," Allen said shaking his head a bit. Lenalee giggled and reassured the brit that she was family and Kanda just growled under his breath. They lightly chatted and after a few minutes Lenalee was dragging Allen out the house and into the sunlight. She had intentions of getting Allen some new clothes and to bond with the two boys.

"Lenalee-san, the sun is hurting my eyes can you please help me to the car, quickly? I'd rather keep the little night vision I do have," he murmured tugging on the girl's shirt. "Of course," she said steering the teen to the car. Kanda started the car and reluctantly drove to the mall. At the mall Lenalee took the two teen to hot topic and then banana republic. She took them to a few other stores not even questioning Allen when he wanted to by a new pair of white gloves, a black beanie, dark sunglass and insisted on putting the last two on. After the sixth store Kanda was annoyed. "Lenalee I don't have enough money or room in my car for all that," he said annoyed. "BaKanda, she's using my card," Allen said glaring at Kanda. Kanda looked at the card in Lenalee's hand. It was a black card. "Moyashi, who the hell are you? How do you have a black card?" Kanda asked frustrated the only person he knew that had one of those elusive cards was his step-father and it took him forever to get that. The moyashi smiled sweetly and said "That, BaKanda is the only thing I'll ever keep from you." Kanda looked the teen up and down and said, "Whatever, what's with the shades?" "I can see whit them on but I still can't watch tv though,' the teen said sighing as he looked away, "I still can't see many things but I can make out the shapes of people and things and see a few colors."

Kanda felt sorry for the kid. It was very rare that he felt emotions and towards another human being. He really cherished the fact that he could see perfectly fine and pitied the boy. He tried to see the world from Allen's perspective. Dark and cold. He's feel lonely and lost. Feelings he didn't like at all. He wished that the boy could see like the rest of the world. What did such a innocent child do to deserve this? That same melodic voice that he heard earlier when he arrived home with Lenalee started again. The scene was different the boy was walking on a lonely street singing the same lines as before. Then Nicki Minaj started to rap and Allen was ushering Lenalee and him out the store saying that he was tired and hungry. Something was up. Was there a link between the song or the singers and the moyashi? He was determined to find out. One way or the other. Give or take Allen would have to spill soon or his sorry ass would be out of his house.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N: I love this chapter. Grenade is a fave song of mine. I love Nicki Minaj a lot too so she'll probably make a regular appearance in this story. Review and tell me if you want her to come searching for Allen or something. That song tonight is sooooo mine. I wrote out the lyrics with by friend kami. Peoples i'm getting a pillow pet. Whooo be jealous cuz it's gonna be hot! I hope I get the polar bear. Asian-gurl out!**


	3. bend over

**The song my bad thing by chucky rellll hottt everybody who reads this story plz go check his music video out. He come out bad fuh carnival. Dun kno! He and buwamuda (1st chap Allen sang part of his song). My niece is probably the reason i'm writing this chapter. She's inspiring me in her own way rite now.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Hey Lenalee, do me a favor?" Kanda asked his cousin as they entered the house. Allen was already halfway up the steps to his room. Lenalee eyed her cousin and warily asked, "What?" "Find out who sings the song that was playing with the guy and Nicki Minaj when we were in the store," he said quietly. "Why?" she asked staring up at him. "Just do it, I wanna find something out about the Moyashi and I'm sure it has to do with that singer," Kanda said in a rush as they walked into the kitchen. "Alright, alright. What do you want for dinner? Soba?" Lenalee asked smiling at her cousin as she put his black apron on. "Yeah whatever," he mumbled going to his room. He had a lot of homework to do.

Five minutes into his work he heard singing and he knew Lenalee was cooking and it sounded like it was coming from the annoying brat's room. He listened to the airy light voice for awhile and concluded that the kid was talented for sure but the voice reminded him of something but he just didn't know what. He went back to his work and tried to figure out if he knew the song or not. "Boyfriend," he muttered when he felt the voice get closer. "Sorry, Kanda but I'm riding solo for now and I like girls," Allen said winking in Kanda's direction. "Baka, I was talking about the song you were just singing. Boyfriend by Big Time Rush, Lenalee loves that dumb band. By the way, there's no way in hell that we'd be together," Kanda said going back to his science homework. "So are you admitting that you are gay Kanda?" Allen asked sweetly as he ducked the pen that was thrown in his direction. "I thought you were blind?" Kanda said trying to do his work. Allen walked into the room and after some searching, sat on the bed. "I'm blind not deaf BaKanda and being blind improved my hearing so I heard the pen," he said staring at a wall. Kanda che'd and continued working.

"You have school tomorrow," Allen noted softly. "No shit, sherlock. Where do you think I would be?" Kanda said not looking up from his work. Allen didn't answer he just stared and hummed his song 'Tonight' softly. Very, very softly. "Are we still in February?" he asked after some time. "Yea, I'm leaving to go to Trinidad next week so I dunno if you could survive for a few days because Lenalee can't go by herself and that doesn't include her going with her boyfriend. So I have to go," Kanda said feeling sorry for the kid that he would have to leave behind. "Can't I go?" Allen asked softly, "I have my passport and I'll pay for my ticket. I don't want to stay here by myself. What if I run out of food or clean clothes?" the boy continues almost screeching at the elder. "That's what your worried about?' Kanda asked incredulously. "Honestly, I thought you'd miss me or something but here you are worried about food and clothes. You're such a baby, Moyashi," Kanda continued shaking his head. "Why would I miss someone like you?" Allen asked. Kanda stared at him. Was this guy for real? He was the one that was currently sheltering the boy. "Dude, you're staying at my house remember and I'm older than you too," the elder said staring at the white haired youth. "That doesn't change the fact that you're someone that people won't miss," Allen retorted. "I'm not having this conversation with you," the Japanese teen replied scribbling notes in his book. "I win," Allen sang under his breath.

"He say he wanna play wid it. He's in love wid it, ah a ting right dey. And oh he got to wait on till, he must get it, ah ting right there. Well if yuh want tuh tickle it, ah go pump it up. Cuz d rude boi want it, pump it up. Sum sum sum I dunno this part. Sum sum fabulous. Sum sum sum. Me know yuh wah me ah wah you to. And I willing to do wah you do-" "If you don't know the song please be quiet, besides it's _she_ wanna play wid it not _he_," Kanda said cutting the boy off. After a few minutes of silence the kid started to sing then he started to forget words. Epic fail.( **kami: cheese is your fault. U 4get d words. cheese: blame d internet dey doh have d lyrics. :/) **

Suddenly, Allen started laughing his head off. Kanda stared at him weirdly. Lately he's been staring at him a lot. "What the hell is so funny?" he asked annoyed. "I was wondering, Kanda, anybody ever call you a _bad ting_? I mean you sure do look like one," the brit said wiping tears from the silver pools he called eyes. Kanda glared at the boy and wished that he could see so that he could take his sight from him. "I am not a whore so I do not know what you are talking about. A bad ting is a GIRL who *horns her boyfriend. I am a guy and I'm not in a relationship," he said annoyed. "With that attitude no wonder," Allen muttered. "I hope when we go Trinidad I could take a whine on a _town ting _I never did do that yet," Allen said dreamily. Kanda ignored him and continued to study. Dinner was a quiet affair and after Lenalee left the evening progressed uneventful and the two teens retired for the night after Kanda booked Allen's flight.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Carnival Monday**

**March 7th 2011**

**1:45 a.m.**

Four teens stood outside a white house along with many other people as they waited for the band to start moving. They were playing J'ouvert in the D' Image People band. Lenalee wore her red band tee-shirt which was artistically cut up in the back with a pair of red legging and a black converse her grey hat in her hand. She was holding hands with Lavi who was wearing his tee-shirt a size too small(to get the tight shirt effect) and black shorts with a black converse. He left his brown hat at home. Allen and Kanda wore their costumes like Lavi. Bend over by Machel Montano started playing from the large trucks behind the mass of people.

"Allyuh, this right here is my song," Lenalee said as she started wining on Lavi who was in shock. Lenalee was talking like a true Trini. She and Kimiko had spent way too much time together the past week leading up to today. (**kami and cheese: this gyal she wining in a circle! Oh Gosh it hott! Ah swear!**) "Kimiko, I'm gonna kill you if she goes home like this," Kanda muttered as he spotted his childhood friend skipping towards them, a blue cup in her hand. Her tee-shirt was also cut up in theback like Lenalee's but she had cut hers like an off the shoulder top. The big head on the front was strained across her chest as her's was also a size too small just like Lenalee's. She handed Kanda her cup and started to sing, "My cup, a my cup. What's in my cup stays in my cup!" as she started to wine on Allen who was blushing as he to started whining on his new Trini friend.

"Lenalee, we have to stop this * wassy and wotless * behavior. We could get *charge fuh wining like this," Kimiko said laughing as she finished her vodka. Lenalee dropped to the ground and started to laugh also when she came back up. They were chipping along a random street in San Fernando along with the band. It was about four a.m. and even Kanda had some pretty girls wining on him. "Girl yuh dun know. I love Machel songs dey hot," Lenalee said as a man grabbed her by the waist and started to wine on her. Lavi couldn't complain because he was wining on other girls too. "I want some corn soup," Allen said to Kimiko who he was currently wining on. "Okay, go to he back of the band and take Kanda with you he looks like he could use a break from all those girls," she said loud enough for him to hear. He nodded and went to Kanda.

"Hey, ladies! Can I borrow my friend for a bit? I need some assistance in getting something to eat,'" Allen said smiling sweetly at the girls. Yes, even though it was dark there were many lights on and Allen couldn't see properly. Kanda grabbed his hand and left the girls as he helped the Moyashi to get some soup. They had to push past lots of people and had to stand in a long line as the waited for the soup. Allen and Kanda stood to a side as Allen ate. "Man, Kanda I didn't know you could wine and what about your 'I-hate-people-toughing-me' rule?" Allen asked as he made out the shape of a bin and dropped the empty, white container in it. "It's Carnival, there's and exception to every rule nad thought you couldn't see?," Kanda said grabbing the younger's had and leading them back to their friends. "I made out you shape BaKanda!" Allen said. The wassiness continues! When the two joined their friends more girl and guys joined and there was more than enough people to wine on. Many many songs played as the band chipped on and they finally finished at 9 a.m.

Kimiko's friend, Kami, had her mother picked them up. There was a total of eight people and they went in a small hired maxi. Allen and Kanda sat together and during the long car ride up to Port-of-Spain, Allen fell asleep on a grumpy Kanda's shoulder but Kanda fell asleep too. When the young teens got home they ate the delicious paleau (if u say so) that Kimiko and Kami's mothers cooked. Latisha and Bella, Kimiko and Kami's friends crashed in Kimiko's room while everybody else crashed wherever there was room for them to sleep. They basically slept most of the day and when they got up they showered and just lazed around the house that Kimiko lived in with her parents.

Oddly, even though it was so late, when they arrived in Trinidad they were able to get a male costume in Island People for Allen. Everyone was playing in Nebular Hypnosis. (Blue!) All the girls had Female Frontline costumes which had a large headpiece decorated with bright blue feathers and a silver crown with blue rime stones of varying shapes. The back piece was large and had big bright blue feathers and it fanned out and looked like wings in way. The left side was larger than the right side. There was also a silver necklace that was studded with blue gems. The bra piece was blue and was covered in blue gems. And had hanging pieces of silver wire that was decorated with blue gems. The bottom piece was similar but the hanging wire was on the right side. The guys had a blue short pants and a silver headpiece. There was something that they had to put on their shoulders and on their wrists. (**listen that rellll hard 2 describe check or the link at the end of this chapter to see both costumes.**)

Kimiko had lent Kanda and his friends her car so that they could go to West-mall. They went to the converse store so that Lenalee could pick up her custom made new blue knee-high converse for her to play mas in on Tuesday. They then went to Trincity to watch a movie and had a late lunch.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Woi bashment in town. Check out the girls dem wining down. Watch how the girls dem grinding down. Pick it up gal make bumper spin round and go dung, go dung, go dung, go dung, go dung, go dung. Juck it and go dung, go dung, go dung, go dung. Ahh! Doh stop dung dere. And come up, come up, come up, come up, come up, come up. Juck it and come up, wok it and, stick it and come up. Yo! Question. Girl who thought you coulda wine like dat? I never kno you coulda wine like dat. Who thought you coulda wok like dat? I neva kno you coulda wok like dat. Girl who thought you coulda wine like dat? I neva thought you could wine like dat. Who thought you to wok up like dat? I neva thought you could wine like dat. You eh easy! Gal dash way way d clutch and kick off yuh shoes walk out in d light like she wah yuh hair do. If a gal wah scorn well scorn her do. Not a girl in d world she nuh better dan you. Cause if she push back you could get da do and if she tik, tik, tik tock you could get da do. If she wh]ine and go dung you could get da do. Not a girl in d world she nuh better dan you! (Song continues I dunno d rest jus listen to it and pretend Allen and Lavi singing along to it)" Allen and Lavi sang in time and tune to Kami's laptop.

All five girls were wining and * getting on * in Kimiko's living room on Carnival Monday afternoon when the four came back from West-mall. Everybody was having a good time. Kanda came back to the living room with a pitcher of iced tea and eight glasses. "Woi, woi! Juice! Boy yuh is a life saver yes!" Latisha and Bella said running up to Kanda. Well really the juice because they were getting on wassy since Kami brought her laptop out. Kanda shared out the juice to all the thirsty people he called friends. He was really enjoying himself. Allen and Lavi knew every song that played and when Illegal started you couldn't get them to stop singing. It was amazing. Everybody was happy. Kami and Lenalee killed 'sweetness' it was on repeat for a long time. Well until Bella changed it to 'wine to d side' which had them literally winig to the side then they started to bend over when 'make the gyal dem bend right ova'. It was lots of fun everybody enjoyed themselves. (Stamp on it and andvantage it. Jump on it and advantage it. De stage is in front of us time to get advantageous. Please excuse me if ah slack slack slack! It badddd Machel yuh winning road march tomorrow!)

Everybody went to bed late which was a bad move because they had to wake up early the next day to meet the Island People Band at their meeting place.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Carnival Tuesday**

**March 8th 2011**

**9:05 a.m**

"Latisha I think you have my headpiece and Bella have your converse!" Lenalee told her new friend. "Nah, I have my converse look she own ova dere!" Bella said fixing her necklace and wrist bands. "Girl, dat is Latisha own you have on! Her's have a spot of red paint on d tip. See look right dere! Anyway, how that fit you? It not tight?" Lenalee insisted. "Fuh real. Kami hand meh my shoes ova dere quick. "Allyuh make meh out! I nice eh?" Kimiko asked standing up. She was the first one ready. Followed by Bella then Latish, Kami and Lenalee. "Gyal you amazing! Bend ova nah. Yuh kno I love how you do you thing!" Allen told Kimiko when the three boys entered Kimiko's room. Allen was wearing extremely dark shades allowing him to see the girls a bit more clearly than his regular shades and a crsip white tee-shirt and his white gloves. "Thanks!" she said beaming. "You all look amazing," he said smiling brightly at the rest of girls.

"Ladies! It's time for us to get on wotless!" Lavi and Kanda (surprisingly) said making a U-turn out the door. "Shall we?" he asked the girls closest to him which happened to be Kami and Bella. "We shall," Bella said giggling and mimicking Allen's heavy British accent. The three went outside to the waiting maxi laughing. Kami and Bella and to guide Allen to it when they got out in the blazing morning sun.

They met the band and started to chip along with the band. It was a lengthy process as they waited to cross the stage. Carnival is the greatest show on earth and it is a fun time. The eight young people chipped and danced whenever a good song played. They got food and drinks from the band and they had a good time. Advantage played many times and also other Machel songs for 2011 and wotless played many times too. When they crossed the stage at around two o'clock they could safely say that them had a slamming time. They waved their bandanas, wined and screamed and sang along to the words. It was and indescribable feeling. When they went home late that afternoon everybody was coved in glitter and was just happy to be home. No more loud music or anything. They changed and sat in the living room watching television. Everyone except Allen and Kanda. They were by the window seat staring outside and enjoying the calm.

"Kanda, how well do you know this house?" Allen asked suddenly and softly. "Like my own," Kanda said softly. "Is there a piano here?" Allen asked after awhile. "Yea," Kanda said getting up. He took the younger by the hand and led him to the back of the house. There was a large empty room that held instruments and musical scores. In the middle was a white baby grand piano. Kanda led Allen to the piano and the two sat there in silence as Allen hummed a sad melody under his breath. After awhile he started to play. His head bobbing in time with the music. Each sad note pieced the room and made the great Kanda Yuu feel a wave of emotions. When the young brit finished he sighed and let his hands rest lightly on the keys. "That was Allen's Lullaby, my foster father composed it for me before he died. I know you were probably wondering about my vision and the scar and the gloves and I'll tell you that the men who killed my father saw that I had escaped the house and the made this scar on my face. My vision left me and my uncle and the doctors tried everything they could to get me back my vision, but all they could have done was enable me to see in the dark which is crappy but it beats not seeing," Allen said quietly, his voice was almost a whisper. "What about your hand?" Kanda asked in a trance like state. The boy had that effect on him sometimes. Allen slowly removed the glove and rolled up his left sleeve.

Kanda choked back a gasp and tried to stare indifferently at the boy. The kid's arm was a scarred red mess and it was a bit disturbing but Kanda felt nothing other than the initial shock. "How?" he whispered. "The fire," Allen said and Kanda gently reached out to touch it. It was surprisingly soft. "Does, does it hurt?" Kanda asked pulling away his shook his head no and rolled his sleeve down and put his glove back on. "I understand if you want to kick me out of your house after this," Allen said quietly as his bangs coved his eyes. Kanda looked away and took a deep breath, "Baka Moyashi, why would I kick you out because of your arm. I don't mind at all and if you want to wear short sleeves, then hell wear 'em. I don't care." Allen glomped Kanda and quietly said 'thank you' over and over.

Allen played two more songs and by the time he finished everyone had filed into the room to hear him play. They clapped and Allen smiled brightly at them and began to play another song.

Ohh yeah yeah  
The situations turns around enough to figure out  
That someone else has let you down  
So many times I don't know why  
But I know we can make it as long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
Ohhh

Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside  
Is being shared with someone else  
Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
But I know we can make it  
As long as you say it

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway

Show me look what we found turn it around every day  
I can hear what you say  
Now I know why know we can make it  
If you tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more

So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway

Allen finished the song. " I like this song," he told them when he finished playing. "Allen! You got mad skills! Teach me, teach me!" Lavi screeched glomping the younger. "Okay but when we go back home, okay? I'm kinda sleepy," Allen said yawning a little. He got up and headed for his room with Lavi guiding him. "Best Carnival Ever!" Kimiko yelled her voice echoing in the room. Everyone agreed. Everybody went to bed and felt kinda sad that the four teens would be leaving the next day.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: Longest chapter ever. I like this length so all the other chapters would be like this. I just had to have this out today cuz Carnival Tuesday is tomorrow and I may or may not be home. I won't be playing mas tho :'( bea, my niece inspired me with the last part of this chapter. She's sooo cute and I felt like writing so this chapter is for her. My fave song right now is Boyfriend by big time rush and I still love Nicki Minaj and I will be singing drake's part of Moment for Life by myself.* Dead ***

***horns- cheats on boyfriend/girlfriend**

***wassy and wotless- wild behavior but you should probably find wassy and wotless defination online.**

***charge- part of Illegal by Machel Monatano. Gyal yuh could get charge fuh wining like dat.**

***getting on- again wild behavior. Inappropriate too but not so much.**

**All songs used belong to their owners. I only own the plot of this fanfic.**


	4. Romour Has It

**It's been awhile since I wrote anything. Life in Trinidad's kinda hard. I have soo much work and I'm constantly stressing about CXC and labs... so much labs. Well here's another chapter of Anything for Ya. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda and Allen were all back in Texas and super sad. It was Ash Wednesday and everyone was seriously tired even though they all slept on the plane. They all crashed at Kanda's house. Kanda and Allen went to their respective bedrooms and the other two fell asleep in the living room. They all wished they could have stayed in Trinidad but they had school.

Allen woke with a start. He was dripping in sweat and his heart was threatening to beat out of his chest. He had and insane nightmare in which he relived the day his foster father died. The door to his room opened and Kanda stood there his hair out of its usual ponytail and only in a pair of black pyjama pants. "What happened?" He asked looking around the room.

"Just a nightmare, don't worry about it," Allen said smiling sheepishly, "go back to sleep, I'm fine." Kanda stared at him sceptically before turning and exiting the kid's room. Kanda wondered what the nightmare was but he didn't want to pry. It wasn't his business. **(One Direction 4eva! Shaunee: I'm listening 2 dem) **

He went back to sleep but woke up a few hours later to kick Lavi and Lenalee out of his house and finish his paper for English. He had virtually no imagination for the stupid story he was supposed to hand in tomorrow. He looked up at and the clock and swore. It was after five and church started at six. He needed to get ready.

"Get up, Moyashi," he said shaking the boy awake. His silver unseeing eyes looked around confused. "Why?" he asked sitting up. 'We have to go to church. I don't care what your religion is, I'm Catholic and it's Ash Wednesday and I have to go get ashes so you're coming," Kanda said in a rush. "It's okay, I'm Catholic," Allen said swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Kanda flung a pair of jeans and a blue button up shirt at the blind boy. "Wear your converse," he commanded leaving the boy's room.

Miraculously, they made it to church on time and in one piece which was really a miracle with the way Kanda drove. The Asian teen guided the young teen to the steps of the church where a short old woman smiled up at him, "I was starting to think you died Yuu-kun, you haven't been here in a month." Kanda gave a small smile, "I've been very busy with school and I went, Trinidad last week for Carnival, so I haven't got the chance. I'm very sorry for making you worry, O bāchan." The three of them entered the church and *genuflected then chose a seat in the middle.

The mass was a bit longer than usual because added to everything the priest still had to give everyone ashes. "Yuu-kun,*Dare ga gin'nome de shōnendesu?" the elder woman asked looking at Allen after the mass was ended. They were standing at the entrance to the church watching the crowd thin. Kanda sighed and said, "*Watashi no yūjin wa, kare wa mōmokuda." Kanda's grandmother smiled at Allen and touched his arm. "Nice to meet you, Gin-me." Allen smiled in her direction, "It's a pleasure to meet you Kanda-sama. My name is Allen by the way." 'We should go, Moyashi I have a paper to write. Sayōnara o bāchan," Kanda said holding Allen by the elbow. He steered him to the car and helped in.

"She seems nice," Allen commented as they drove away from the church. "I suppose so," Kanda mused as he drove. "I live with a foster parent because she's doesn't live here. She comes every now and then, that's why I was raised by my Godfather Tiedoll when my parents died. He's the one that pays my rent," Kanda said randomly as they neared home. Allen didn't say anything. It looked like it took all of his concentration to find the door handle and open the door. 'I am an idiot. As if he cares about my crappy life. He went through way more,' Kanda thought. 'Yea you're and idiot," his mind agreed as he listlessly walked up the steps to the house and directed the boy into the house.

Kanda went back to trying to do his paper wanting to wipe the now dry ash cross off his head but he knew better. He finally finished the paper, it wasn't his best but at least it was done. He packed his bag and picked up his towel. Kanda passed the mirror on his wardrobe and saw that the cross was fading. 'Yay!' he thought happily. At least now he wouldn't feel guilty about it rubbing off when he bathed.

The Asian teen walked down the hall to the bathroom only to have it open and reveal Allen dripping wet emerge in only a towel wrapped round his waist. The teen had abs. Kanda did a double take. The scrawny kid he found on his front step a month ago had abs and toned biceps. "Kanda? Are you there?" asked the boy his flat tipped fingers outstretched searching for something to touch. "Yea," Kanda said finding his voice again. "Ok," the kid said walking slowly and gliding his hands over the wall. Kanda let him pass and slipped into the bathroom silently. He took a quick shower and left the bathroom towel drying his long wet hair. He padded back to his room quietly, hearing the sounds of the tv on in the living room. To that he paid no attention as he made his way back to his room.

Once there, he finished drying his hair and lay down on his bed watching the city lights outside his bedroom window. His door was slightly ajar and he heard the sounds of a rap song that drifted into his room. It sounded alot like the song that was playing that day he, Lenalee and Allen went to the mall. He got off his bed, long black hair cascading down his back and over his shoulder. Kanda crept outside and peeked into the living room. Allen was curled up looking blankly at the tv frowning. He was softly rapping long with the brunette on screen. Kanda didn't know how long he was standing there but he was vaguely aware of the fact that Allen had stopped singing along and was now snoring lightly. His chest rising and falling rhythmically.

Kanda walked up to the teen and picked him up bridal style and carried him to his room. 'He's really cute,' thought Kanda as he laid the boy down on his bed and cover him with a blanket. He left the room silently and went back to the living room. There on the screen was a recent picture of Allen hugging Nicki Minaj and laughing. There was no mistaking the messy mop of hair and the angry red scar running down his face. Or the gloves even the oversized shades. The announcer came back on screen,

_"According to the young pop-star's manager, he left last month after and argument. The sixteen-year old British star, Tristen Walker was last seen in California but sources have sighted him in last week in Texas and Trinidad last Monday. Anyone with information about his whereabouts should contact his manager and legal guardian, Cross Marian. He normally goes by his real first name Allen-" _

Kanda switched the tv off. If that was what the Moyashi was hiding from him then he'd play along. Surly there was a better reason for him running away from his old life to be hiding in Kanda's house of all places.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Non-Catholics... ashes are from the previous Psalm Sunday that they burned and mixed with water and make the sign of the cross on your fore head with as a mark of penitence. It is mixed with holy water and after it is put on it feels weird but you shouldn't rub it off. It fades or whatever it does after a few hours. I had to go to mass lunch time to get mine. *Genuflected- to kneel and make the sign of the cross. Kanda's gradma asks 'who is the boy with the silver eyes?' and Kanda says 'my friend, he's blind,' she calls Allen silver eyes. Kanda says 'goodbye grandma'. Sigh I wanna go sleep. Sorry for the long wait everyone... I've just had a crazy life since I last updated and for that I'm really sorry. I promise I won't take so long to update again. Please review. **


	5. Need To Know

**Hey people! Right now I'm on cloud nine and not planning on coming down. Here's another installment of this crazy fanfic. Wonder if Allen gonna reveal his secret...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Grey-Man but I wish I did **

**XxXxXxxXxXxXxXx**

'My head hurts alot,' Allen thought as he rolled over on his side and gripped his head. He had a pounding headache and didn't know why. He sat up in bed and raised his head to the ceiling his unseeing eyes unfocused. He got up and groped around looking for his shades before going to the door.

The house was oddly quiet and he had a feeling that Kanda had already left for school. That meant would be alone all day. He had gotten so used to having Kanda and his friends around that he forgot that they still went to school. He made breakfast for himself before camping out in the living room. Allen spent most of the day watching tv only getting up to shower.

Allen had fallen asleep when Kanda finally came home. "Damn Moyashi, can't he find his bed?" the Asian teen grumbled as he looked at the sleeping form of the British teen. He went to his room and changed his clothes before going back to the living room to relocate Allen.

Once again he picked up the small teen up bridal style and carried him to his room. He laid the boy down but Allen had a strong grip on the front of his green t-shirt. "Don't leave me," the younger said pulling Kanda down onto the bed too. Kanda sighed but settled himself on the bed. He didn't have that much homework to do anyway. He could spare a few hours sleep. Allen snuggled up against Kanda's muscular chest and soft snores issued from his mouth. Kanda closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the boy's small waist. (shaunee: Awww! A Yullen moment. I luv it, I luv it.)

Hours later Allen woke up. He tried to get up but strong hands encircled his waist. His right hand ran through something soft and silky. 'Hair,' he thought. Kanda woke up soon after. "Why are you touching me hair?" he asked sitting up in the bed. Allen lay in bed still holding Kanda's hair in his hand. "It's very nice hair," he mumbled letting it go. He groped about the bed. "What are you looking for?" Kanda asked the younger teen. "My sunglasses," the British teen answered still looking. Kanda saw the glasses at the edge of the bed and handed them to the boy. "Thank you," Allen said smiling.

"Question, why did you run away?" Kanda asked suddenly sitting at the edge of the bed. He wasn't going to ask the kid but it had been on his mind all day. He needed to know. Allen sat up and stared at the wall.

"Honestly, I don't really know. I just got tired of being my guardian's puppet. I love to perform but I also like my privacy, ya know," he said fiddling his thumbs.

Kanda looked at him, "Yea I feel you but maybe you shouldn't have run away. You should have told him."

"No, Marian Cross isn't exactly the most considerate man there is. He only cared about the money,' Allen explained shaking his head.

"Didn't you leave friends and school there? I'm sure they miss you," Kanda said still watching the kid. He was likable. Someone you would definitely miss if they left.

Allen laughed, "Who would want to be friends with a freak like me? Sure I'm kinda famous but who wants to get close to the kid with the deformed arm and ugly scar? Besides I finished college last month."

Kanda was shocked he didn't expect that kind of talk from Allen. He was too sweet to say those crude words. At first many people would turn away from Allen because of the way he looked but if they stuck around they would surely see what a nice boy he was. Kanda was lost in his thoughts. He didn't answer Allen and he didn't see the tears welling up in his eyes. Allen got off the bed and walked to the door. In the doorway he turned and said, "I thought so. Nobody likes the freak," and with that he walked out of the door.

From his spot on the bed, Kanda felt guilt. He should have answered the kid. He should have reassured him that he was a great person but he didn't know how. It was hard to do those things, especially if you were Yuu Kanda. He got up and went outside. He found Allen sitting on the couch crying. He stood behind the couch. Gently he touched the top of the kid's head. When Allen looked up Kanda mumbled, "I'm sorry, Moyashi. I should have answered you I was just deep in thought."

Allen smiled. He patted the spot next to him on the couch. Kanda complied. Allen snuggled into Kanda's chest much to the older teen's displeasure. "Please, let me stay like this for a while," Allen whispered into the older teen's shirt. Kanda sighed and hugged the kid.

"You don't have to go back if you don't want to," Kanda said rubbing the kid's back.

"Thank you, BaKanda," Allen said smiling.

"You seem a lot older than fifteen. When are you going to tell me your real age?" Kanda asked surprising himself. He was rather talkative today very unKandaish.

Allen looked up at Kanda and laughed. Kanda looked at him like he's gone mad. Honestly, what was so funny was beyond him. "I'm seventeen actually," Allen said putting his head on Kanda's shoulder. Kanda shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't used to people being this close to him. "I'm still older than you though, I'm nineteen," Kanda informed the boy. "Ok," Allen said. The odd couple sat in silence for a long time.

Finally, Allen removed himself from Kanda and went to his bedroom. Kanda rubbed his temples he had a lot to think about. One thing was for sure; he'd let his Moyashi stay there as long as he needed to.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: I am soo sorry for the five month wait but I lost my fileand my laptop stopped working so I had to start over and exams just finished so hopefully I'll update sooner. rate and review/. lots of love - Shaunee ^ _ ^  
**


	6. The Weekend

**I'm so sorry about the late update. I know I don't really have an excuse except that my august holidays were jam packed with lessons, friends and going out. Therefore I promise to make this chapter extra-long to make up for it and school just started back. My teachers came from hell, I have so much work these days and exams are almost here. Pray for me.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Allen walked down the street with his head down. He was hungry and there was nothing at Kanda's house for him to eat. He wore a plain black hoodie and grey skinny jeans and his extra dark shades. He thought about what had happened two nights ago. The night that Kanda found out who he really was and still didn't care. His favorite part was waking up in Kanda's arms. Not that he would ever admit that to the Asian teen or anyone else for that matter. He blushed at the memory. "Moyashi, you just passed the restaurant," Kanda's angry voice filtered into his hazy mind. He turned and stared in the older teen's direction. Kanda took his hand in his larger one and guided him into a dimly lit restaurant.

The lighting was fantastic as it allowed him to discern shapes more clearly. He looked down at their entwined hands and blushed.

"What are you looking at?" Kanda asked curiously and very close to Allen's ear.

"N – N – Nothing BaKanda. I think you should get your eyes checked," Allen said defensively as he took a seat at their table.

"Whatever, no need to get defensive about it," Kanda said picking up a menu. He scanned the list while his young friend sat and muttered angrily under his breath. He knew what he was getting already; this was his favorite restaurant. He'd come here when he was little with his grandmother or adoptive father. Ever since he only ordered the same thing; tempura and soba and a cup of green tea.

He scanned the menu one more time deciding on a host of Asian delicacies for Allen to try. It was foolish to think that Allen would be able to read the menu. Allen sat looking at him as if this was a normal thing. It was as if he was accustomed to people picking out what he would eat. Kanda mentally smacked himself. Of course he was used to it. He did grow up in the lap of luxury for the better part of his life especially after his accident. When the waitress came he gave the order for both of them.

"Can I have a dozen mitrashi dango, please," Allen interjected just before the waitress left.

"Okay, sweetie, coming right up," the waitress said smiling brightly at the young boy, "Do you want anything else?" she asked pushing out her chest so that her overly developed chest was in Allen's personal space.

Before Allen could reply Kanda said, "Yeah, he'd like you to get you boobs outta his face." Allen colored slightly at Kanda's rash words and the poor waitress hurried off.

"Why do you have to be so mean all the time?" Allen asked leaning over the table.

"'Cuz I can," Kanda responded leaning over the table too, "what are you gonna do about it Al – len?" he continued teasing the boy. Allen huffed and leaned away from the table and the gorgeous boy leaning over it. Even though he was blind he knew that Kanda was beautiful. Everywhere they went he heard girls talking about how cute Kanda was. He could practically hear them wetting themselves.

Kanda leaned away from the table too and closed his eyes. He was doing something he caught himself doing a lot lately. He was thinking about the annoying kid across the table from him. A few minutes later the waitress came back with their food and left quickly. "Here," Allen said waving a stick of mitrashi dango in front of the Japanese teen. Using his chopsticks Kanda pushed the offending sweet away.

"I don't eat sweets," Kanda said looking at Allen's small pile of empty plates and his own half eaten plate.

"Never?" Allen asked eyes wide under his shades.

"Hardly ever unless my grandmother forces me to eat them," Kanda said slightly embarrassed as he remembered the last time his grandmother made him eat her homemade dangos. She had confiscated his sword and bribed him with it to eat her dangos.  
"Aww, that's so cute,' Allen said popping the dango into his own mouth. Kanda caught himself looking at the boy's full pink lips. He shook his head to clear it of the thoughts he was having and continued to eat his food.

When they were finished the waitress came back with the bill and Kanda slipped the money into the little booklet and gave it back to the girl.

"Thank you for dining at the Black Order," she said waving as the odd pair left. They went back to a quiet and dark house. Kanda didn't put on any lights as he made his way to his bedroom, "Don't fall asleep on the couch again, Moyashi." Allen blushed and stomped off to his room. He was tired of Kanda treating him like a little child. If only Kanda saw him as a friend possibly more, he would be quite happy.

The next morning he woke up to bright light hurting his still closed eyes. He turned away from the light and tried to go back to sleep. His dream–world was far more appealing than the world he was living in now. "Not today, Moyashi. We're spending the day together," Kanda said throwing the blanket back and dragging Allen out of the bed. At that comment Allen opened his eyes and stared blankly up at Kanda. "Why?" he asked shielding his eyes from the blinding sunlight. "I have no school today," Kanda said sitting on the bed.

Instinctively, he reached for Allen's sunglasses and handed them to the younger teen. Allen got off the floor and crawled back into his bed. "I don't want to spend the day with you, your mean," he supplied before curling up into a fetal position.

"Really?" Kanda asked resting his hand on Allen's thigh.

"Yes, you are a horrible person and you don't care for other people's feelings," Allen said looking at the Japanese teen.

"What feelings?" Kanda asked running his hand up Allen's torso knowing fully well what he was doing. He needed to know exactly how the British teen felt about him before he acted on any of his own feelings.

"Stop that. I like you and don't act like you don't know that," Allen replied blushing as Kanda's hand moved more upward.  
Kanda smirked and bent and planted a kiss on the boy's lips. "Thank God, because I would have raped you. You're so annoyingly sweet and cute it's crazy," Kanda told him pulling away from the boy. Allen propped himself up on his elbows and stared at Kanda. "So what are we?" he asked still staring at the Japanese teen. "Do we really need to label this?" Kanda asked looking at Allen. "Only if you want to, I don't mind," Allen replied fidgeting uncomfortably. "I don't want to. You're Moyashi and I'm Kanda," Kanda said getting off the bed, "Now get up."

He stomped out of the room blushing like a fool. Did he really just kiss Allen? Did he really like him that way or was it just his body? Today was proving to be quite interesting. Back in Allen's room, Allen lay on his bed grinning like a complete idiot unaware of the inner conflict of the person who had him smiling from ear to ear.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**A/N: Finally finished. I'm sorry I took so long with this one. I am horrible I know and I should learn to manage my time so bear with me I'm trying. I swear I am X) **


	7. Sorry Dolls

**Hi Dolls! Some of you hate me while some of you like me. This is just lo let you know that I honestly don't know how to continue this story and trust me I've tried quite a few times to write it. Also my other story save me isn't making me feel to write it anymore. I've decided to upload a series of short drabble because I think I'll be better off with that. I do write long stories but those two for some reason just can't finish. I'm terribly sorry if you read them and put up with my random updates and thought this would also be an update. I've decided to do drabbles that have darker themes to it and I'm also a beta reader so I'm going to focus on editing stories and drabbles. Sorry again but this is where my heart is leading me **

**-ShauneeX'O**


End file.
